


Everyone's Trying To Please Me

by LokisGirl



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Scamming, free food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGirl/pseuds/LokisGirl
Summary: Duff's broke but he looks like a rock star. Tourists come to the Rainbow to meet rock stars. So what if he lets them spend their money on him?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Everyone's Trying To Please Me

"You're so skinny!" the blonde exclaimed through a thick, drunken Minnesota accent. She touched Duff's protruding hipbones where they stuck out above the low waist of his beat up jeans. He was so long in the torso that his Damned t-shirt had no hope of meeting his pants, leaving his skin exposed almost to his belly button. "Don't you have food here? Jeez."

"Leaves more room for booze," Duff asserted.

She laughed. "If we're going to keep drinking, I'm going to have to eat something myself. I can't party like you professionals. I'm not a musician... but I could be a groupie," she stage whispered with an exaggerated wink. Her mousy brown hair shook a little under the weight of the pass. She had blue eye shadow on, right up to her penciled in eyebrows. She looked like a clown, but her body was okay. Duff had done worse before. 

"I'm not famous yet," Duff said idly. He really wasn't interested in this woman, a realtor from Jackson. He vaguely wondered why that name seemed familiar, but ignored the thought. He didn't want to encourage her to launch into another epic tale of Uncle Frank or any of the other Minnesotans he might have met. As far as he knew, this was the only one. And he kind of wanted to keep it that way. 

"Don't worry, a guy as cute as you, you'll make it in no time. We'll pretend it already happened, okay?"

Duff shrugged. He really didn't care what she thought. He sipped the straight vodka she kept buying him. She gave him a wet kiss on the cheek and an uncomfortable squeeze to the thigh. Her hand ran up the inside of his leg. He cringed mentally but moved his leg over the miniscule amount it took to invite her to properly grope him. There was the gleam in her eye, right on cue. They always got that look, right after they got the first feel. Feeding time. Come and get it, girls! His stomach grumbled. It had been two days since his last meal. 

She laughed. "Well, I guess someone really does want a pizza! My treat, since I'm on holidays I don't have to watch my figure." She waved a hand decorated by the biggest fake diamond Duff had ever seen, and caught the waiter's attention. 

In spite of his claim that he'd rather drink, Duff inhaled most of the pepperoni pizza within minutes of its arrival. Luckily enough, the Midwest floozy was wasted enough to believe that the giant grin on his face had more to do with the hand she'd worked into his pants than the food. He'd pulled this scam so many times that his dick had a Pavlovian reaction to the smell of anything edible. In the last three weeks, he'd been manhandled by the realtor, a telephone psychic from Arizona who really would have been better over the phone, a middle-aged Italian man who hadn't understood a word Duff said but wouldn't stop touching his hair, and a pair of twins from Tokyo. He'd smile, they'd buy him drinks and food. He'd make jokes, encourage them to party "Hollywood style," and when they were too drunk to follow him, he'd take a trip to the bathroom. Hopping up on the sink, he'd push open the tiny window and stroll back to the jam space on Gardner.

He'd sit and play his bass while Steven or Slash serviced one of the strippers that brought them booze and drugs. Those girls never brought food, and because they were hot, thought it was their right to be demanding. Duff polished off the Jack Daniels. Fed, drunk, and none the worse for wear. 

It's so easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted elsewhere 2014-ish.


End file.
